Not good with Words
by Shinanigans23
Summary: Roxas has always hated English because he was never good with words. A new student however might change his mind about his class and possibly his life. AkuRoku M for future chapters possibly
1. Chapter 1

Roxas stared up at the clock and sighed as he patiently waited for the bell before lunch to ring. He personally hated his first class because he wasn't very good at it- English. He could speak the language and write to the point of people understanding it – wasn't that enough?

It hadn't even been three minutes since he walked into the class and he was already wishing that it was over. It had already felt like he was being tortured. To make it even better, none of his friends had it with him, and it was still the beginning of the year. It's going to be such a long damn year, Roxas thought to himself.

The bell had rang minutes earlier, almost deafening Roxas' ears and the teacher already started teaching, but Roxas was to lost in thought to even acknowledge anyone else's existence. He managed to catch a glimpse of the door to the classroom open to the classroom as someone stepped in. It almost seemed like he was too tall to fit in the seemingly narrow door frame.

He had bright, red hair that was spiked, two tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes, and as he turned around, Roxas noticed he had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. They were almost as green as emeralds; Roxas felt like he could drown in those brilliant eyes of his. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the red head catch a glimpse of him staring and he flashed a great smile his way.

Roxas turned his head and felt his face heat up. At least he was on the row next to the windows so no one saw him blushing. He had been caught staring at the new kid, who was a guy no less. He looked back to the front of the classroom as his teacher started talking again.

"This is Axel class, he's a transfer student and will be with us for English so don't be too cruel to him; at least not on his first day," he said laughing at his own 'funny' joke. "Take the empty seat next to Roxas, Axel." The red head strode toward Roxas and lazily took his seat next to Roxas.

"Roxas was it?" he asked as Roxas nodded. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas stared at Axel for a minute; the red head seemed too energetic for his own good.

"Yeah?" Axel chuckled as he pulled out his notebook to take notes on what the teacher was talking about.

"I like you Roxie; I think we could be great friends." Roxas stared at Axel when he heard his newly dubbed nickname.

"R-Roxie!?" He failed at remembering that he was still in his most hated class until the teacher spoke up.

"Roxas! Axel! Quit chatting away and pay attention or you'll both have detention during lunch!" Both teens nodded at him and continued their conversation quietly.

"Calm down Roxas or you'll get us both in trouble."

"But Roxie? Please don't call me that." Axel pouted at Roxas' protest to his new nickname.

"But Roxie it suits you so well," he said as he pouted more at Roxas. He sighed as Roxas didn't answer his question. "Going to ignore me now Roxie?" Axel smiled at how childish Roxas was acting; now giving him the silent treatment.

"Ro-xie."

"What!?" he screamed.

"Roxas! Axel! You both have detention during lunch now. Not a very good way to start of your first day young man. Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"Why no sir, me and Roxie can manage to control ourselves around each other."

Roxas glared at Axel for his comment, he knew that he could control himself. Axel just managed to annoy him into talking, and that just happened to get him into trouble.

"Geez Roxie you managed to get the both of his into trouble. That'll look bad on my record; getting detention on my first day. I'm afraid your gonna have to find a way to make it up to me."

He saw the red head smirk and didn't know whether to be angry or scared at that point. Who knew what Axel would come up with for leverage? Although this was partially due to him constantly talking to him during the lecture.

"It's your fault for talking to me during class. Maybe it's you who can't keep himself under control around me." This earned a shocked look from Axel, not expecting the sharp retaliation from the small blond. He smirked at Roxas as he laughed lightly.

"Touché Roxie. And who knows? Maybe your right." Roxas turned his head again as he felt himself blushing from the red head's comment. _And here I thought that would shut him up. What's with this guy?_ Roxas almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the bell ring. _That's odd…the class passed a lot faster than usual._ The blond blushed again as he thought of the person who actually made this a reality. Axel unfortunately noticed his flushed face and rubbed his hand threw his hair.

"Am I that sexy to you Roxie?" The shorter boy punched Axel in the arm before gathering his stuff.

"Hold it you two. Did you forget that you both have detention with me during lunch?" Both boys groaned when they remembered their little "mishap" in the middle of class. Roxas angrily glared at Axel before hitting him again.

"I'm still considering this to be your fault!"

"But Roxie it was you who shouted in the midst of our teachers lecture." Roxas threw another glare at Axel before their teacher finally cut in.

"Ok now boys that's enough. Sit down and be quite and maybe I'll be nice and let you two go before lunch is actually over. In the mean time I need to go make copies for my next class. Behave now both of you." Axel and Roxas both silently sat back down in their desks as they watched their teacher slowly walk out of the class and lock the door behind him. Axel smirked after he heard the click of the door and turned towards Roxas.

"You know what? We're all alone now Roxie." The smaller boy glared at Axel from his chair before turning his head and pouting.

"You look so cute when you pout Roxie." He looked up to see Axel standing above him and he shoved the taller man away from him and back to his desk.

"Stay in your seat you idiot or we'll get in even more trouble that we already are!"

"Now that's what you said the last time now isn't it Roxie? And as I recall both of those times it was _you_ who got us both in trouble. Besides, you need to learn to break the rules once in a while or else you'll never have any fun in your life!" Axel grinned at Roxas after he finished talking, hoping Roxas would –for once that day- agree with him.

"Without rules there would be no order in the world and thus chaos would ensue, you know that right?" Axel sighed at how seemingly predictable Roxas' statement was.

"Wow look at the big vocabulary from such a small person! Come on! Don't act so boring now Roxie! I like you now so don't spoil it!" Roxas stared at Axel for a minute before finally managing to speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow Roxie you must be slow. You mean you still don't get it?" Axel stood up in his chair and grabbed Roxas' chin in his hand and tilted it up. Roxas was about to ask what the hell was he doing and to get his ass back in his seat before he felt Axel softly plant his lips on his.

--

Its my first story so go easy on my please. But be truthful! If I get enough reviews(good ones) then I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas –needless to say- was completely taken aback by the taller boy's action. He almost couldn't fathom the whole situation. Once he finally came back to his senses, he shoved the red head away.

"W-What the hell was that?" Axel managed to compose himself and smirked at Roxas.

"Why so mad Roxie? I only managed to answer your question." Their conversation was immediately interrupted as they heard the door to the classroom unlock. Axel sat down quickly, hoping the teacher wouldn't get suspicious over anything. Although that probably seemed unlikely as Roxas' face was flushed.

"Ok you two, I don't feel like looking at the two of you anymore so go on to lunch." Axel jumped up and waved at Roxas as he was walking to the door.

"See ya later Roxie." Roxas watched him go out the door and he felt his face heat up again and one of his hands reflexively touched his lips, still feeling the heat of Axels' on them. _That bastard just stole my first kiss!_ He angrily grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the classroom, hoping the rest of the day would go better than his last class.

"Hey! Roxas!"

Roxas jumped up when he heard Hayner yell at him from across the table. He finally looked up and acknowledged his friends.

"Do you have to yell to get my attention Hayner?" The dirty blond glared at him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Apparently I do because I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just wasn't really paying attention."

"I think we get that man we just want to know why; something new happen in English?"

"Roxie!!" Roxas cringed when he heard his newly despised nickname, knowing it could only be one person. He turned around to be greeted by Axel hugging him in a tight embrace.

"D-Damnit! Let go!" Axel grinned at him from behind, pressing his cheek to Roxas'.

"Oh come on Roxie you ought to let me enjoy myself." Axel loosened his grip a little on Roxas to face him and pouted. "I don't know anyone here yet Roxie."

"You probably would if you weren't always hanging on me. And I just met you!" Axel's grin returned after Roxas finished his sentence.

"Your right Roxie." Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas before he continued. "But maybe you're the only friend I want right now." Roxas blushed before glaring at Axel.

"Just leave you idiot." The red head's pout proceeded to spread across his face.

"That hurts a little Roxie."

"Would you two stop your lovey-dovey conversation while we're trying to talk to you!?" Both boys turned toward the angry dirty blond, his last sentence earning a grin from Axel. "Now who the hell is this guy Roxas!? And why is he calling you Roxie?"

"The name is Axel blondie and I'm only calling him Roxie because the name fits him so well." Roxas growled at Axel at the mention of that name as he turned to Hayner and his friends.

"He's been annoying the hell out of me since English. He even got me a lunch detention!"

"Oh come on Roxie you know that was all you."

"Shut up you idiot!" The taller boy grasped his heart dramatically as if he had been stabbed right in the hurt.

"I think my heart stopped just then Roxie." Roxas glared at Axel before the bell for the next class rang.

"Damnit guys we need to go." He turned to grab his books however he noticed they were gone. He looked up to see Axel running to the front of the school – with his books in his hands. "Hey!!" He heard the red head laugh playfully as he turned.

"You'll have to catch me if you want 'em back Roxie." With an angry sigh, the short blond quickly ran after Axel after waving to his friends, knowing he was going to have to kill a certain tall red head once he caught him.

Roxas sighed as he collapsed on the couch in his living room, his parents were still at work so he had a while to finally sit down and relax. He came to realize that his new idiot of a classmate was a lot faster than he was. Once he had practically collapsed on the floor, the red head had finally given his books back to him; only to wave at him and tell him "later" before running off to what Roxas could only guess was his next class.

"Roxas!!" Roxas looked up as his twin literally jumped on him from where he was standing.

"Damn Sora!" Roxas groaned as he pushed his brother off of him. "I've had a long day I don't need you jumping on me."

"What happened Roxas?"

"I met the most idiotic person in the world in my English class, who happens to be the new kid, today and now he won't leave me alone!" The blond sat up, facing his twin, before continuing his ranting. "He even stole my books after lunch and I had to chase him throughout the entire school!"

"That's pretty funny Roxas; to me it just sounds like he was trying to be friends, I mean he is the new kid," the burnet said as he started laughing.

"That's not even the worst part! He-" Roxas covered his mouth quickly with his hand before he could finish the sentence. The burnet instantly got curious at what his twin was now trying to hide from him.

"What happened now Roxas? I couldn't quite hear you." The blond instantly started to sweat, knowing Sora would probably go to any means if he wanted to know badly enough, and depressingly enough he did. They stopped though as he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Roxas ran to the door and swung open the door to reveal a certain red head on the other side.

"Well hey Roxie." Said blonde's jaw dropped as he stared at the taller boy before Sora jumped in.

"This is what I was trying to tell you Roxas; this is our new neighbor, Axel." The burnet smiled cheerfully as the blonde's shocked expression remained on his face. "Well I'll leave so you two can get acquainted! Later Roxas! Axel! I'm going over to Riku's!" The blonde finally found his voice once he heard the door close.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Roxas pointed accusingly at Axel as if he was being stalked be said person.

"Didn't you just hear him Roxie? I live here." Roxas was completely flabbergasted at the sudden situation he was thrown into and all he could do was stare at Axel. "Come on Roxie you might as well get used to it," he said as he walked over to Roxas and bent down to the shorter boy's ear and whispered, "Cause I'm gonna be here for a while." The blond blushed slightly as he felt the heat of Axel's words ghost over his ear. _This is going to be a very long year._


	3. Chapter 3

I still dont own anything. And at the moment I'm so sore. I had blood work done today but I worked through the pain just to type this for you guys. Which means that you should review this because of all the pain that I went through. So Review!

--

"Well?" the red head asked as he peered down at Roxas, who only glared up at Axel with a slight blush on his face. Axel decided that he liked and wanted to see Roxas blush like that a whole lot more in the future.

"Well what?"

"Your brother said that he'd show me around, seeing as he'd not here right now, you'll have to do it my dear Roxie!" The blond stared at Axel, trying to comprehend the whole situation. One minute he was trying to relax, trying to _get over _the previous few hours with the red head; the next he was forced to try to get over the fact that said red head was in his house, his new next door neighbor, and was now requesting for him to take Axel to town. Roxas was very overwhelmed at this situation and felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown; he could almost hear his own mind breaking itself in two.

"Let me get this straight," Roxas said as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, "You expect me to just walk you around town –on a school night I might add- after only knowing you for a few hours, after you got me detention, stole my books and made me chase you throughout the school, _and_ you, in case you forgot, kissed me! And you expect me to escort you around the town!?"

"Well Roxie when you say it like that it sounds bad." This earned him a good glare and a punch on the arm by Roxas. "Damn Roxie I do use that arm you know: though I might not if you keep doing that."

"Of course it sounds bad! All you've done to me today is be a complete ass!"

"O Roxie I wasn't that bad. Besides I was just playing around with you!" The red head grinned down at the blond, trying to convince said blond of his seemingly obvious "good nature" –that and he really wanted to see the wonders of Twilight Town. "Please Roxie?" Axel tried to put his best begging face, just for Roxie, hoping that would persuade him. Roxas sighed, one because of Axel's constant begging over this matter, and two because he apparently couldn't resist his begging face - it was almost too much.

"Fine, but-" before he could even finish his sentence, Axel had grabbed his hand and ran with him out the door. "W-Wait a minute!"

"Twilight Town won't wait for even you Roxie!"

--

"Why so glum Roxie?"

"I think I'm dying," the smaller boy said before holding his stomach, "I'm starving."

"Well, we're already on a date; we might as well go to dinner too." The red head grinned at Roxas, who only returned his grin with his own glare.

"This isn't a date you idiot!!" Said idiot just chuckled at the blond's outburst.

"Oh come on Roxie it's just dinner, my treat."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just set me on fire?" Roxas asked the red head, who pouted at Roxas protesting.

"Please Roxie?"

"Stop doing that!!"

"What? Begging?"

"Yes!"

"Why? Cause its working?"

"Ye-!" For the second time that day, Roxas' hand covered his mouth and he felt his face get hot so he turned his head away from the red head.

"Aww Roxie!" Axel tried to look at Roxas' face but only saw a glimpse as he kept turning away from him. "That's so cute! I didn't think it was working for a minute there." The taller man wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist and leaned down by the blonds' ear. "Guess I'll have to do that more often for you then, eh Roxie?" Axel said in a husky voice before he felt the body he was holding go limp for a minute. "Roxie?" The blond stood up abrubtly, hitting Axel directly in the face.

"Stop doing that too!" The red head was a few feet away from Roxas, holding his face in his hands.

"Damn Roxie, your head is a lot harder than it looks." The blond pouted as he crossed his arms and glared at Axel again. "So, dinner on or what? Or are a you going to assualt me again?"

"I'm giving the latter a lot of thought right now." Axel chuckled as he put an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Come on Roxie you know your starving so lets just go." The two walked until thet saw a cozy little café on the corner of the street. Axel looked down at Roxas and pulled him closer to him. "This alright Roxie?" The blond pushed Axel away as he looked at the café.

"That's fine, but only if you buy me some ice cream afterwards." The red head laughed at the blonds statement.

"Fine Roxie I'll get you some ice cream." They walked into the café and sat down at a table after ordering their food and grabbed their drinks.

"You know your actually being nice right now." Axel looked at Roxas before smiling back at him.

"I'm always nice Roxie, your just being to mean to me to notice. Maybe if you keep being this nice to me then I'll take you to see a movie."

"Sure why not? I'm already not going to finish my homework so why not just don't do it?"

"Now your talking!" The taller man grinned after taking a drink of his coke. "Hm…"

"What?"

"You know Roxie, I'm buying you dinner and I'm going to be taking you to a movie and I just thought about something."

"And what is that?"

"I'd better be getting' some afterwards." The blond spit out the drink he had previously been occcupying his mouth.

"What the hell!?" The red head laughed hysterically at Roxas' reaction. He couldn't have wished for a better reaction from the blond.

"Calm down Roxas I was only kidding. Although if you _really_ want-"

"No!" Roxas looked away from Axel, onlt to notice a few familiar faces in the background. "Sora!?" Said brunet nearly jumped at the mention of his name and looked at Roxas.

"Oh, hey Roxas."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…just eating…with a friend…"

"Who?"

"Me of course, who else would you expect?" A silver haired boy walked up from the booth he was sitting at and put his hand on Sora's head. "Who else besides me could put up with him?"

"Riku!!" The brunet said as he pushed Riku's hand away, a small blush appearing on his face.

"What about you two?" Riku asked, "You two here on a date or something."

"No."

"Yes." Both boys looked at each other, one glaring and the other grinning at the other.

"So, which is it?"

"Roxie here says no and I can't disobey his orders."

"I thought you'd like him Roxas," Sora said smling brightly.

"Don't worry Sora, I knew he would too." Roxas glared at the red head across from him with a blush on his face, secretly admitting that his twin was indeed right about the red head. He just wouldn't admit it even if his life was on the line.

"No I don't." The red head just grinned at Roxas as their food finally came and they said their good-byes to Riku and Sora.

"See Roxie? Its not so bad hanging out with me." Roxas was in the process of leading Axel to the local ice cream parlor.

"It wont be after I get my ice cream."

"Aww come on Roxie admit it. Say its not so bad being with you." Roxas growled at Axel after they reached their destination.

"What do you want?" Axel pouted when Roxas answered his question with another question but put that thought aside for the moment.

"I don't know, just surprise me."

"Two sea salt ice creams please." Roxas grabbed the two blue popsicles from the vendor and gave one to Axel. The red head took a bite out of it and his face instantl showed that he wasn't to keen on the salty taste of the ice cream.

"Its really salty Roxie."

"Its called _sea salt ice cream_ you idiot." Roxas quickly finished off his ice cream only to look at Axel's whose ice cream was melting on his hand. "You don't like it?" Axel's face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out. Roxas took the ice cream out of his hands and tossed it into the garbage.

"At least help me get the taste out of my mouth Roxie." Roxas turned only to see Axel closing the distance between their mouths. The blond gasped when he saw this and the red head took said opportunity to dart his tongue into Roxas mouth, taking his time in exploring the wet cavern. He decided he liked the bitter taste of the ice cream they just had, as long as he tasted it from Roxas' mouth. Said blond hit Axel on the side of the head once he gathered his thoughts again. He stood up and started to run back to his house. "Roxie, I don't know the way back!" The blond looked back and grinned at the red head.

"Maybe if you catch me you can make it back."

--

Still in so much pain. But heres the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one too! Remember to review it for me please.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleh, sorry this took so long, but I had tests and homework and crap to do. Which sucks but that whole I need to do well in school thing and all that other crap that has been drilled into my brain. And alas I still dont own anything. REVIEW!

--

Roxas slowly turned over from his previous position on the couch. He soon began to feel the pillow beneath his head, trying to move it into a position he liked and could go back to sleep on. The blond soon found out, however, that the pillow beneath him would not move, nor was the couch he was laying on a couch. He looked up and found Axel beneath him, silently and peacefully sleeping. Roxas discovered he had been in the crook of the red head's neck and lying directly on top of him; said red head's arm currently around his waist. The blond blushed as he immediately sat up to where he was sitting on the red head's waist when he felt him stir from underneath him. Roxas ceased all movements, hoping and praying that Axel wouldn't wake up right now. He felt like he was going to die when he saw Axel's eyes open and that signature smirk come back to his face.

"Well, well Roxie…" he said bringing his hand up to gently cup the blond's cheek, "You could have just asked…" Roxas' face began to heat up twice as much as it did before until the blond raised his hand to punch the red head in the face, until he felt someone else's hand stop him.

"Come now Roxas I know you were raised better than that." Roxas turned around angrily to see who had the audacity to stop him from hitting the perverted red head he was still currently on top off, only to find Riku and a yawning Sora leaning on him. "Out of curiosity why are you straddling Axel?" The blond once again blushed at Riku's statement and the red head beneath him smirked.

"I guess Roxie just can't seem to keep himself off of me," he said as he used one of his hands as a pillow and the other to block Roxas' hand from hitting him again.

"Well could you two keep it down?" Riku asked as he threw an arm on top of Sora's head, "Cause me and Sora have been trying to sleep and don't really want to wake up to Roxas trying to do anything obscene to you Axel." Said boy sat up and wrapped his arms around Roxas, feeling the other boy stiffen as he pulled him closer.

"I'm not too sure I can promise anything to you there Riku; me and Roxie might not be able to keep our hands off each other, like right now for example." Roxas proceeded to shove the red head off of him as he turned his head toward Riku.

"Riku? Why are you in my house to begin with?" the blond asked, still managing to keep Axel at arms length.

"Sora asked me to stay over since you would be with Axel." Roxas noticed that his twin tried to hide behind Riku to conceal the blush on his face, but decided to put that thought aside for now.

"Whatever, he's going to go ahead and go home anyway," he said motioning toward the now pouting Axel.

"Roxie! It's 4:30 in the morning and we have school tomorrow!" Roxas got up from his seat on Axel's lap and started to walk toward the bathroom, the red head following him every step of the way, continuing to give him reasons as to why he shouldn't leave just yet. As soon as Roxas got to the bathroom door, he turned around and slammed the door in the taller man's face.

"Don't be so mean to Axel, Roxas," a certain burnet said as he and Riku walked past the bathroom door. The blond growled at the man's constant nagging to not be so cruel to the idiot on the other side of the door. He felt like he'd probably start bleeding from every orifice if Riku kept this up. Despite the red head's protest at trying to get him to come out of the bathroom, he locked the door and decided to take a quick shower.

Roxas wrapped a towel securely around his waist; wary as to if the psycho red head was still in his house. He quietly unlocked the door and stepped out, still on the lookout for the perverted red head that had –since this morning- been almost literally attached to his hip. The blond walked to his bedroom to find some clothes and saw the same psychopath sitting on his bed sleeping. The red head was sprawled out all over Roxas' bed, limbs going in all directions, his mouth slightly open, snoring slightly in his pleasant slumber, and clutching one of the blonds' pillows.

He found the sight of it rather funny actually, but at the same time he also found it really creepy. Roxas was about to go grab some of his clothes when he felt an arm snake its way around his waist and pull him onto the bed. The blond let out a gasp as he was pulled onto the bed and into the man on his beds' arms. He was going to turn around to pummel the taller man until he noticed that the other man was still asleep. Roxas was still, however, thinking over the option to beat the red head until he woke up.

"Uhn…Roxas…" Axel mumbled in his sleep as his grip on Roxas tightened. Said blond blushed as he heard his name come out of the idiot's mouth and he felt the arms around him tighten. He defiantly wasn't going to like how this one turned out and didn't feel like he was going to get out of this position any time soon as he tried to pry the red head's arms off of him. Roxas sighed and decided that he might as well get comfortable since he was already lying down. He does smell nicethe blond thought as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the red head's arms.

--

Well that is le chapter four! Once again sorry it took so long and is a little shorter than normal. But blame my teachers. Anyway, I needs you guys to review. I will freakin offer myself to you if you'd review for me. So whoever reviews apparently gets me? Anyway review for me please.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this chapter is filled with lots O' humorous things in it. Frankly it made me laugh - and I wrote it. That either means I'm retarded or I'm just that hilarious. I'm hoping its the latter...Anyway though! Come on guys you need to review for me! At least give me as many reviews as I do chapters! That would make me hot in the pants. (Ok not really, but if it gets me reviews then sure)

Anyway, I own nothing.

--

The morning sunlight crept into the small room, settling on both Roxas and Axel's peaceful faces, causing the small blond to stir slightly while the red head just lied there, not showing the slightest sign of moving any time soon. Roxas scowled at no particular person for not providing a better fight with trying to get out of the idiot's surprisingly vice-like grip, especially for waking up in the crook of the red head's neck. For the second time, he tried to wriggle out of the red head's arms, still not providing any decent results to his liking, he sighed – only before his bedroom door burst open to one of the last people he wanted to see him at the moment.

"Oh ROXA-….oh…Ooh," the burnet gave Roxas a surprisingly perverted smirk, also giving him a nod, "Oooooooh." Said boy glared at his twin, knowing that this was not going to be the most pleasant of explanations – especially with him in nothing but a towel. His situation only got worse as a yawning Riku walked in and his eyes widened slightly before he sighed.

"Roxas how many times have I told you not to fornicate in your parent's house?" Roxas glared at the man, fighting the blush that was on his face and loving the face that the red head was not up to hear that comment; he would have a field day with that one.

"We weren't fornicating Riku!" The angry blond shouted. "It's just a misunderstanding!"

"Then explain to me why you are only wearing a towel and your all but pelvic thrusting into his crotch." Roxas was about to retort to the sarcastic man's comment when said red head stirred and sat up to meet their gazes.

"You know," Axel started as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and grinned, "That is a really good question Roxie." Something inside the blond seemed to snap at all the people basically screaming that him and Axel had all but had sex last night.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!!" the blond shouted angrily as he started to throw everything within his reach at the two blocking the doorway. Both of the boys tried to dodge everything that was being thrown at them as they ran out the door. Having watched the both of them run out the door, he ran over to it and locked it, out of breath from all of the stuff he threw. He turned around and noticed the red head was still there, his usual grin on his face, causing Roxas to scowl.

"Well Roxie could you please explain to my exactly why we woke up like that?" he asked as he sat up, still grinning. "I mean not that I didn't enjoy the way we woke up, but why did you consent to it?" The red head gasped in a dramatic way as he jumped up and ran over to Roxas and hugged him tightly, "Aww Roxie does like me!"

"I do not!"

"Then why is the towel that was once covering you now on the floor?" The blond looked down and realized that Axel was right, in all his anger he had dropped his towel at some point during the commotion. He quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, face still a deep shade of crimson. He looked back up when he heard the red head burst out laughing. "Calm down Roxie I didn't look…well to much, Hey! I need that arm once again! Lighten up I really didn't look! And let me tell you it was really hard- no pun intended." Roxas sighed, now fully annoyed by the idiot in front of him.

"Axel just get out so I can get dressed."

"Aww you don't trust me?"

"Well…no. So get out."

"I would be you locked the door; you know, so we could be alone." Roxas opened the door and shoved the red head out and proceeded to slam the door in his face once again. He scoffed upon hearing the red head once again started to whine and pound on his door.

"I have to get ready for school you idiot!" the blond yelled as he leaned against the door crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Go to your own apartment and get ready."

"But Roxie!" the red head whined as he continued to bang his fist on the door, "It's no fun at my house! Can we at least walk to school together?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone so I can get dressed for school?"

"Yes?"

"Fine, we'll walk to school." Roxas could almost hear the grin forming on the man's face and he immediately scowled, knowing he would probably regret that decision later.

"Why so ornery Roxie?" Axel questioned the blond that was currently holding his neck as if in pain.

"My neck hurts because I was forced to cuddle with you last night!" Roxas exclaimed angrily for almost the entire student body to overhear – which earned smirks and snickers to come out from some students.

"Well Roxie you can't really blame me for something that happened in my _sleep,_" the taller man explained as he and Roxas walked toward their first class. "Besides, I'm not the one who forced you to cuddle with me; you did that completely own your own accord." The red head's last statement caused a smirk to come across his features, and a slight blush to come to the blond's face.

"You can't blame me for something I did in _my _sleep."

"But you did do it, even if it was subconsciously. Was Roxie dreaming about me last night?" The blond turned to glare up at the man as another blond walked up to him.

"Roxas! We haven't seen you all morning! Are you two attached at the hip or something?" Roxas turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette walking up to the both of them.

"Well we aren't exactly attached at the _hip _per say," Axel explained with a wink until Roxas punched him in the arm once again. "Am I not going to have a functioning arm by the time this school year is over Roxie?"

"Keep saying things like that and you might not live to see the end of the school year." Axel laughed at Roxas' threat as he started to trot off to his first class.

"See you later Roxie."

"What is it you two?" Pence asked as he made his way to Roxas' side.

"The psycho won't leave me alone," the blond explained to his friends, "And to top it all off he lives right next door to me and Sora."

"Maybe he just wants to be friends Roxas," Olette reasoned as they reached their first class and stepped inside.

"Or maybe he just wants in Roxas' pants?" Hayner said as Roxas glared at his best friend.

"Hayner!"

"Oh come on Roxas you look at him almost the same way he looks at you. And that look screams that he wants in your pants." Roxas' hand ran through his hair, he was exhausted. Between his friend's taunts, his brother's and Riku's, and Axel's he wasn't sure he'd live too much longer.

Roxas first class went by slowly, especially with Hanyer's constant teasing about him and Axel wanting in each other's pants – which he didn't. The blond walked into his English class, as if this day couldn't get any better. He took his usual seat that was next to the window and in the last row of the class; only to later realize that one of the sources of his current insanity sat next to him – still grinning like he was this morning.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I woke up to a hot blond this morning why wouldn't I be happy?" Roxas' blush returned and he was about to say something about the red head being stupid when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! You all have a new project to do that's due in a week!" The entire class groaned at the sudden news of a new project. "You are all going to be working with another person and you are going to work together to create a series of wonderful poems that I know I'll enjoy." This time was Roxas' turn to groan, he hated poetry most of all. "Now get together with your partner and start working on them!" The class broke into a frenzy of people trying to find a partner as if they were looking for a lost dog, while Roxas and Axel just sat there.

"I know you want to be my partner Roxie," Axel said resting his head on his hand and turning toward Roxas and looking at him in a smug fashion. The blond next to him sighed and looked at the red head.

"I would get stuck with you."

"Aww that hurt me Roxie."

"Of course it does."

"I'm good at this kind of thing anyway. And you don't exactly look like the kind of person who likes this kind of thing," the red head explained as he once again grinned at Roxas. Roxas stared at him for a minute, surprised at how the idiot could figure that out about him so quickly without him telling the red head.

"How did you know that?"

"I guess I can just read you really well. To me you are like an open book Roxie, I'm just still reading the pages." Roxas' eyes widened and he quickly turned away from the red head, hiding the blush on his face. He tried to calm himself down, but he just didn't feel like he could, and that was what was annoying the blond.

"Fine, I'll work with you," Roxas said, returning the red head's smirk with his own, "But you'd better be as good as you say."

"I'll be as good as you want me to be Roxie."

--

Well, theres chapter five, I'll put more hot AkuRoku action in the next chapter. As long as I get at least 2 more reviews. So if you want hot AkuRoku action then review for Shinaningans. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm obviously a freaking moron because I forgot to put everything up here. Sorry. . However I apolgize for the late update, been to busy lately and there are a lot of people to blame for that - not just me however its mainly my professors, some of my friends, Amber (She's mad and I think its at me and I dont even know why ;-;), and my Sore bu (dont ask about that) because we are currently working on our metal platapus because obviouslt one of us is going to jail and we agreed that one of us would bust the other out with a tank. I only agreed to this because I want to drive a tank, he agreed because he doesn't want either of us to be rapped by a big angry lesbian or to be someone's boyfriend. However, this will be the most epic platapus ever.

Also: I own nothing.

----------------------------------------

Roxas crumbled another sheet of notebook paper in disgust as a certain red head beside him just laughed merrily. He tore out another sheet roughly and angrily slammed in onto his desk.

"Man Roxie you really are bad at this kind of thing!"

"Shut up you idiot! I hate English and I hate poetry even more than that," the blond explained as he rested his head on the palm that was on his desk. Axel found it adorable the way the blond was trying his best to write a decent poem – especially the pout he had on his face at the moment.

"Come on Roxie you obviously can't do it right now," Axel explained as he took the crumbled sheets of paper off of Roxas' desk. "Why don't you come to my house later and we'll do it then?" Roxas looked up at Axel for a minute, trying to contemplate if being alone with the red head in his house was a good or bad idea – he decided on the latter.

"Instead you can just come over to mine since Sora will be there," the blond said as he started to put up his notebook, "Besides, this way I can make sure that you don't jump me and so can Sora!"

"I can manage to keep my hands to myself for a while Roxie."

"No you can't."

"You are correct sir!" the red head shouted dramatically, "Since it's you then I probably won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

"You proved that last night," Roxas said and the entire classroom seemed to fall silent just as he said it, which once again earned a few smirks and snickers from the class. The blond turned to glare at Axel who was currently laughing and holding his hands up to protect himself in case the blond attempted to hit him again.

"Hey Roxie you said it not me!"

Roxas groaned and slunk back into his chair, he already regretted his decision to work with Axel and it hadn't even been ten minutes. How the hell could he get himself sucked into this mess? He had only known the red head for less than a day; however since said idiot had apparently had plenty of talent with all this poetry rap then Roxas decided that he would have to put up with him for the time being.

"Hey, if you're so good at all t

his so good at this crap then why don't you show me what you've been working on?"

"I will once we get to your house Roxie," Axel said as he grinned happily at Roxas. Said blond let out a frustrated groan, both from no getting his way and the fact that he loathed this class and just wanted it to end already. The red head noticed this and decided to tease the younger boy again. "Oh come on Roxie this class can't be all bad, besides, you have me in here now." Roxas glared at the taller boy. He had him now? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Frankly, Roxas decided that for his sake of his sanity he wasn't going to ask the red head what he meant by that statement when he heard the bell ring.

"Thank God!!" the blond shouted as he hurriedly shoved his stuff in his bag and practically ran out of the classroom without waiting for a certain person to protest his actions. However, the red head had time to pout as he watched the blond run out the door, and he didn't even say good bye to him. The sheer fact that he knew that made him a little sad on the inside as he also packed his stuff in his bag and dashed after the little blond, not really wanting his Roxie to spend too much time away from him.

"Wow Roxas," Hayner said as he munched on his sandwich, "Your new friend isn't here? I thought you two were all 'I want in your pants'?" Roxas then took the opportunity to hit his best friend in the back of the head for his comment. He knew that Hayner would probably never let him forget the fact that apparently he wanted in the idiot's pants – which he didn't.

"Would you stop with the 'I want in his pants fiasco!?'"

"Roxie wants in my pants?" Everyone turned as they watched the tall red head walked up to their group, and before Roxas had a chance to say anything, Hayner decided to say something in his stead.

"Yeah he does, but you don't have a problem with that do you now?"

"Hayner!" Roxas shouted as he once again hit his best friend.

"Now Roxie no need to be embarrassed when it's the truth," the red head said smugly as he put an arm around Roxas' shoulders, which earned him a glare from the small blond.

"And who said it's the truth?!" the blond shouted as he shook the red head off of him.

"It's all over your face Roxie, that and he told me," he said grinning as he motioned to Hayner, who only nodded at the both of them.

"I do know my best friend and when he wants in someone's pants."

"The next person who says I want in anyone's pants is going to get kicked in the throat!!" a certain blond shouted as everyone stopped in their tracks, not wanting to make the blond any angrier than he already was – even Axel took a step back. They all sat down and continued to eat their lunch quietly – with Roxas still scowling. Axel was bust pouting at the fact that he had made Roxas this angry; however he was also enjoying the cute pout the blond had on his face when he was angry.

"To make up for my horrible perverseness Roxie I'm going to cook you dinner when we get home!" the red head announced in a triumphant manor, which left Hayner smirking since this gave him a golden opportunity to pick at Roxas about the dinner date he now had. However, Roxas also knew his best friend and glared at him and slowly shook his head, condemning the blond to death if he did choose to say his comment. So Hayner wisely choose to keep the information to himself.

"You're going over to his house Axel?" Olette asked as she took another small sip of her cranberry juice.

"We have a new project that we have to do and Roxie's chosen me to work with," the red head said, his signature grin returning to his features.

"I was _stuck_ with you is more the correct way to put it," Roxas added, his scowl still present on his face as Axel dramatically grabbed his heart as if in pain.

"That hurt me…right here Roxie...could you kiss it and make it better?" Axel asked as he got some of Roxas' chips thrown in his face, only serving to fuel the red head's smug attitude.

"I'll take that as your own personal way of making me feel better Roxie."

"Who's the new kid losers?" asked an all too familiar and smug voice. Roxas and Axel both had to turn around to see Seifer and his other goons behind him.

"Take your merry band of thugs and get lost Seifer," Hayner snapped, letting his hatred for his rival get the best of him once again.

"He must be an idiot to hang out with you losers, chicken-wuss," Seifer stated, adding his own nickname for Hayner just to get a rise out of the smaller boy.

"Who's the prick Roxie?" Axel asked, which seemed to soothe Hayner's anger toward Seifer and caused a smirk to come to his face; Seifer was going to retort until he heard the bell ring and he glared at the group.

"You're lucky the bell rang loser," he said as he and his thugs both nodded and went to their next class.

"Dude, I know nothing about you, but after that I love you and you can have Roxie as a conciliation prize," Hayner said as Axel gleefully wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"I'll gladly accept this conciliation prize blondie, thank you," Axel said, earning a glare from Roxas.

"You have three seconds to let me go so I can kill Hayner," the smaller boy said as he turned his murderous glare towards Hayner, "_You _get no seconds to run before I kill you." Hayner took this opportunity to run as Roxas quickly broke free of Axel's grip and started to chase his best friend into the halls of the school – luckily they were in the same class.

Axel let out an almost excited laugh as he neared the edge of the school grounds. He had waited patiently for the last _half _of the day for it to end – after all he'd be alone with his Roxie for a while. Hopefully his excited little twin would go with his silver haired friend and go somewhere so they really could be alone. Thinking to himself, he figured that there was a little something more going on with the two besides just friendship. However that thought quickly left his mind as he finally spotted his little blond talking to his friends at the front of the school.

"Roxie!!" the red head shouted as he ran over to join the small blond who turned to stare at the red head.

"Hey…"

"Aww don't sound so happy to see me Roxie."

"Stuck with you remember?" the blond said as he gave the taller boy almost a disgruntled look. Axel couldn't help but pout at the smaller boy's statement, he had only been nice to Roxie since he'd met him. Sure he had kissed him the first time they meet, and it might have been his first kiss. The red head's mind began to work its magic again and he smirked at the thought of him being the blond's first kiss. However from the annoyed expression on said blond's face he'd better stop thinking his dirty thoughts for now – he'd save 'em for later.

"Anything wrong Roxie?" Axel asked as he put the most innocent look on his face he could muster as Roxas gave him a suspicious look.

"Nothing but probably your mind you idiot."

"Can't you just call me Axel? That's my name after all. A-X-E-L, Roxie. Got it memorized?"

"No, because you are an idiot, and until I see otherwise that is what I'll call you, idiot," Roxas said which once again cause the red head to pout. "Oh stop pouting and lets go; at least I don't call you a jackass like Hayner does Seifer." Roxas waved to his friends as he and Axel walked towards their houses – with Axel constantly trying to throw his arm over his shoulder the entire way. After about ten minutes of constant attempts to molest Roxas, they reached Roxas' house. Roxas fumbled for his keys in his pocket, and after Axel making the smug comment of helping him "find his keys"- he unlocked the door to a horrific sight.

"Sora no!!!"

------------

-Le gasp- What is Sora doing!? -Riku- Could he be doing something Roxas has never even thought possible?! -Riku- Actually he probably wont be because who would react that way? Thats just retarded. However who really knows what'll happen? I know I dont. However I hoped you all liked it. Please review for me!


End file.
